


A Saving Grace

by tobiosbae



Series: Steve Rogers: A Hero (Both on and off the battlefield.) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: No Means No, Other, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers fends off an old lady that doesn't take no for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just strolling through the streets of Brooklyn before stumbling onto a situation that he doesn't like at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saving Grace

Steve's taking a leisurely night stroll through the streets of Brooklyn to think about the century he finds himself in when he sees something that doesn't sit well with him. He sees a sleazy looking old woman pawing at a thin-looking young man wearing a trench-coat at the corner of the street. 

He can distinctly hear the young man say,"Hands off, lady. I do have _standards_! No, I don't care how much money you'll give me, so skedaddle, you cougar." The old woman retaliates by slapping the young man's face, hard. 

That's when Steve takes action.

He briskly walks to the corner and pushes himself between the old woman and the young man. 

"Ma'am, I believe he said no," He curtly says, staring down the old woman who looks like she's about to argue with him. The old woman just flips her hair over her shoulder and gives Steve a cocky smile. "Fine, you can have the _man-whore_. Later, doll-face." She waves her fingers at both Steve and the young man before walking away, swaying her hips and giving them a sultry smile over he shoulder and goes on her way.

Steve shudders after the woman leaves. Yes, he's Captain America but anyone would be afraid of that old woman. He turns towards the young man who seems to be pouting at the ground and his hands are stuffed in his trench-coat's pockets. 

"I was doing okay before you came around. I ain't a damsel in distress," the young man mumbles, peering up at Steve through long black eyelashes. Steve gives the young man a soft smile and looks up at the cloudy sky. "Yeah, I know you did, but I just wanted to be sure she wasn't going to eat you alive." 

The young man chuckles and looks at the ground. "The old bat did have that look in her eye. So, I guess thanks...y'know for helping me." Steve smiles fondly before his eyes narrow. He lightly touched the right side of the young man's face. There are four distinct scratch lines across his right cheek. "Goodness," Steve murmurs. 

The young man covers the scratches with his right hand and mumbles,"They don't call'em cougars for nothing." He chuckles lightly and looks at everything else but Steve.

"Let me take you back to my place to patch you up, yeah," Steve says, more like subtly demands. The young man looks directly into Steve's blue eyes and gives him a lopsided smile. "Should I ask for cash now or later," he asks, humor evident in his tone. 

"Later," Steve answers. The young man's eyes go wide in shock. "R-Really?!" Steve nods his head. "Yep, you are on the clock after all." Steve slowly walks away and without turning around says,"You comin' or what?" The young man dumbly nods his head _yes_ and follows Steve back to his apartment.

They both had a grand time together: playing board games, watching movies while eating popcorn, and much more that was completely and utterly non-sexual.

Epilogue:

The following day -since the young man had stayed at Steve's apartment all night- the young man left with enough money to get out of the prostitution business and get back in to college. 

Steve's just happy that he managed to help the young man; he's got enough backpay in the bank, so he isn't worried about the amount he gave away, it's worth it when the young man had teared up and hugged him when he gave him the check. 

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's so nice.
> 
> ((Any ideas for who Steve should save next? Like: calm down a robber while they try to rob a bank, stop some kids from bullying another kid, or etc.))


End file.
